vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nonaka Yuki
|-|Base = |-|Hero Armor = Summary Yuki is one of the main heroines of Shinmai Maou no Testament series, and Basara's childhood friend. She is a member of the hero clan, originally sent to watch over Naruse Mio, however, some time later she helps Basara to face Lars, and after Jin was in charge of talking with the hero village, Yuki would begin to live with Basara. She is also one of those who made the master-servant contract with Basara, besides to Nonaka Kurumi's older sister. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Nonaka Yuki Origin: Shinmai Maou no Testament Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Skilled Swordswoman, Sword and Armor Summoning, Blessed (Those called "heroes" have been blessed by the God Clan to gain powerful abilities), Magic, Instinctive Reaction, Accelerated Development (Through the Master-Servant Contract, Yuki can constantly increase her power at a higher speed, although this takes time and is inapplicable in combat), Regeneration (Low; Heroes Heroes have an accelerated healing factor), Holy Manipulation, Purification, Analytical Prediction, Wind Attacks, Statistics Amplification, Limited Invisibility (Sakuya is invisible for those without magic power), Forcefield Creation, Metal Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Social Influencing, Resistance to Magic, Memory Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Is unaffected by low-class magic, and Maria's mental magic that alters memories don't work on heroes) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to Basara) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Zest, who can dodge lightning with ease) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Tanked Lars' attacks) Stamina: Being a hero, Yuki has an extraordinary stamina and resistance. She should be able to resist serious wounds like stabbing, and keep fighting despite it. She even proved to face Lars, resisting deadly attacks from him, which should have left her out of combat, but she continued to fight with all her power. Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with Sakuya Attacks Standard Equipment: *'Sakuya' Sakuya is a sacred sword or spirit sword, whose name comes from the Shinto Goddess. Sakuya has the ability to increase its user statistics, and increase its power the closer it is to Mount Fuji. It is a sword that can control the elements of metal and wood, and this allows Yuki to create certain barriers as a barrier with the metal element. In addition to this, it has the ability to purify the user from demonic fluctuations, so curses should not work on her. Intelligence: Yuki, like Basara, has been trained since childhood as a hero. She trained her sword management enough to protect Basara, to the point that she can be considered a fairly skilled swordswoman. Her sword techniques are so high, that she is able to destroy barriers through the use of the straight cuts, or even predict the movements of her opponent and make countermeasures. Weaknesses: The further she is from Mount Fuji, the sword will weaken further, and if she is in an environment with demonic fluctuations, Yuki is unable to use all her power. If there is a risk of harming nature, her sword is unable to use all its power. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Summoners Category:Blessing Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Holy Users Category:Purification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Wind Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Metal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Wood Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shinmai Maou no Testament Category:Tier 7